Never My Love
by Chair Ree Car Mah
Summary: A NEW story written by Karmuh29 and Cherry Tulips! Ian goes on a raid to get supplies for Kyle. Will Wanda still be waiting for him when he returns? You're in for a shock, be prepared to scream at the computer and possibly us as well.
1. Chapter 1

**(Disclaimer: The characters and setting within this story belong to Stephenie Meyer.)**

**Chapter One**

**(Wanda's POV)**

I felt his lips push against mine. My heart started to beat faster as my hands started to get sweaty. He was completely on top of me now, his shirt on the floor across the room. I wrapped my arms around his back, trying to get as close to him as possible. I felt my fingertips digging into his back, but he didn't seem to mind one bit. He pulled his lips away from mine, moving his hands to unbutton my shirt. He didn't take his eyes off of mine, even for a second. Never in my life had I wanted anything so badly, I was panting, trying to catch my breath.

His lips found mine again, pushing against them forcefully. I wrapped my legs around his waist, my jeans were already off. His arms were moving along my body, exploring every inch. As his hands moved down my legs his mouth found my neck, moving its way down my body. He knew exactly what he was doing, I could tell, and it felt so amazing! I laid there on my back, letting him take control of the situation. I closed my eyes to focus on what was about to happen. The moment was finally here, I was getting to make love to the love of my life for the first time.

**(Narrator – Flash Back Three Weeks)**

"That was luck Kyle," Ian huffed. Kyle had just scored a goal on the opposing team, raising the score to 3-1.

"Ah shut up Ian. Don't be mad because I have skill," His brother replied as he bent over to catch his breath.

"Whatever." Ian kicked the soccer ball to Jared, smacking the back of Kyle's head afterwards.

"Hey don't touch me!" Kyle responded. He tried to get revenge on Ian by kicking him, but missed and lost his balance. Ian just laughed. "Yo I'm thirsty. I think I need a break."

"You want us to wait for you?" Mel asked.

"Nah it's a'ight," Kyle said. He walked over to the bench where Wanda was sitting in the middle.

**(Wanda's POV)**

I saw Kyle walking up to me which made me instinctively tense up. "Hello Kyle." I smiled kindly at him.

He nodded once. "Sup homeslice?" He returned the friendly smile.

"Umm, nothing much. I'm just watching the game." I fiddled with my hands in my lap.

"Thas coo'. So we have any water round here?" Sweat was dripping down from his forehead. He was wearing a tank top, which was sticking to his body because of the sweat, revealing his muscles.

"Uh, yeah. It's over there." I pointed to the cooler by the end of the bench.

He just stared at me funny with his eyebrows raised. "What?" I asked. He switched his gaze from me to where the water was a few times until I realized what he meant. "Oh! Would you like to sit down?"

"Well, yea. But um, you gonna get dat for me?" He sat down next to me on the bench and looked at me.

I thought for a moment before answering him. Did I want to get it for him? No, but what choice do I really have? "Of course Kyle," I said through my teeth. I walked around him to where the cooler was and picked up the warmest water I could find. "Here you go," I said, handing him the water. "Would that be all? Or would you like a snack too?"

"Hellz yeah. You're like my own personal waitress. I like it."

"How about some potato chips?"

"Yeah yeah yeah. Sounds good."

I saw Ian out of the corner of my eye staring at us as the game went on around him. I hoped he would stay where he was. I did not like the confrontations he had with his brother.

"Hurry up sweet cheeks."

I had hoped Ian didn't hear that as I went to fetch Kyle a bag of potato chips, but as I leaned down to grab the chips I heard footsteps. When I looked up I saw Ian approaching Kyle.

**(Kyle's POV)**

I sustained looking at Wanda when I heard a grumble from across the room. I turned my gaze to see Ian walking up to me.

"Haps in the hood brotha?"

"Will you cut the crap already? That got old a few days ago."

"Just cuz you can't pull off the thug life like me don't mean you gotta be hatin." I popped the sleeves of my tank top.

"Shut the fuck up. Where did you even hear that bullshit. You're white so just accept it." I looked over at Wanda who was watching our argument which gave me motivation to kick Ian's ass.

"And she's not human, accept that!"

His jaw dropped and he rolled his shoulders back, "Don't you dare bring her into this. I thought you were passed that by now!" I looked over Ian's shoulder and saw that the others had stopped what they were doing.

I turned my head to see Wanda ruffling with the bag of chips in her hands. I shifted my eyes up to her face which was filled with hurt. That made me feel like such a jerk. "I am...I was, I mean I am."

"Which is it O'Shea" Jared butted in.

"I didn't mean to say that. Just forget it." I pushed through the now formed crowd around us to leave the room. As I walked passed Wanda I whispered, "I'm sorry."

**(Wanda's POV)**

I was glancing at the ground when I felt someone's breath on my neck. "I'm sorry." I realized it was Kyle. The way he apologized seemed so sincere. Before I had a chance to respond he was already gone.

"You okay?" Ian asked.

The truth was that I didn't know. I was confused. Kyle had treated me like I didn't matter, yet his apology seemed so sincere. I couldn't tell Ian this though, he would take it the wrong way, as he usually did. It's not that I liked Kyle. I didn't. There was just something about him that was intriguing that I've noticed over the past few days.

"I'm fine." I set the bag of chips down on the edge of the bench. Ian's arm wrapped around my waist.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"Don't be silly. Just go back to playing your game, I'm fine." I shot the best smile I could muster at him.

"I don't want to play the game if you're upset. I can tell something is still bothering you. What did he do to you?" Ian leaned in closer, I could smell his aftershave.

"He didn't do anything to me, I promise. It just surprised me that he would say such a hurtful thing, I thought were okay with each other." I closed my eyes while I kicked at the ground softly.

"So did I, but lately he's been acting a bit strange. I think he might have started usi-"

"Hey! Are we going to play or what!?" Jared yelled from across the room, cutting Ian off.

We both turned our attention to him. "Yeah, just a sec!" Ian yelled back.

He turned around to look at me again and kissed the back of my hand. He shifted his eyes to mine, "We'll talk later." He started to jog off backwards, still keeping his eyes locked on mine. "Oh yeah, did I forget to tell you I love you? Well I do, don't you ever forget that!"

"I won't forget," I whispered to myself. The truth was that I didn't forget that he loved me. I just couldn't ever figure out why he did. This continued to eat at me ever since the first time he had said it. I was glad he said he felt this way, but is it real? Does he really love _me_ or just the _idea_ of me?

I continued to stare at the ground, deep in thought, when I noticed a figure enter the room. I looked up to see Kyle strolling in, holding a water bottle in his hand. "Is the chip offer still on the table?" He smiled wearily.

I nodded. He took the three steps to grab the chips and sat down on the bench. I could hear the crinkle of the bag as he opened it.

"O'Shea, get back in the game! We're one short!"

I heard Ian say something like, "What are you talking about? I'm already here. Oh, right."

I chuckled.

**(Kyle's POV)**

"Ah but I just opened my chips!" I whined. No one seemed to care so I grabbed a hand full of chips and set the rest of the bag down. I shoved them into my mouth and ran over to the rest of the group.

"Let's do this." I smacked my fist against the palm of my other hand. A few pieces of chips spewed out of my mouth.

Melanie rolled her eyes and threw the soccer ball back onto the "field." Jamie was the recipient of the throw and started to dribble it towards the opposing team's goal. He only made it half way before Brandt stole the soccer ball. Jamie threw his hands up in the air in defeat and turned to chase Brandt. I was already there, trying to take the ball away as Brandt kicked it back and forth between his feet. He tried to pass the ball to Ian, but I intercepted it. _Haha!_ I turned around to take the ball in the opposite direction, but Ian got in my way. He stuck his foot out to get the ball and tripped me in the process. I felt my leg collapse beneath me and I fell to the floor. My eyes grew wide as I reached out to grab my foot. I was in so much pain I could not find my voice. I heard Ian yell "goal!"

"Kyle! Kyle are you okay!?" Wanda screamed from where she was sitting. I heard her voice get louder, she must have been running over to me. "Guys I think he is seriously hurt!"

"He's just faking it, he's a sore loser." Ian said from somewhere to my left. I'll have to remember to smack him for that later.

"Ian I don't think he is, look his foot is swelling!" Wanda said, taking off my right shoe and sock. She touched the skin cautiously. It hurt tremendously, but something about her touch made me feel slightly better. I couldn't pinpoint what it was.

I noticed a crowd had formed around me. "Someone call Doc! Kyle, can you hear me?" It was Mel now. I had closed my eyes, but opened them so she could see that I was responsive.

"What's going on here?" Doc said as he kneeled next to me. _That was fast_. He started to examine my foot.

**[Authors Notes:]**

**(Car Mah: Yay! A duet with Cherry Tulips! Oh wait, that's when you sing... a co-written story then? Haha! Make sure to tell us how much you love us. Or hate us. Or whatever you feel about us. =)**

**(Chair Ree: Karmuh29 and I are great, aren't we? I know, haha. She is fantastic at describing, don't you think? I think so. Anywho, I wish I can have more credit to this but this chapter has to go to her, hands down. YAHOO!....thats better than a _Yay_! You love us, don't lie :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Love me. - Cherry Tulips.  
But I love me. I can't love you. - Karmuh29**

**A special thanks to HOLLYZ, nemo123489, and V.A. .love-11(again sorry for the missing 'R' hehe) for reviewing =)  
**

**Chapter Two**

**(Wanda's POV)**

I watched from the side as the strong boys (everyone besides Ian) picked Kyle up to take him to Doc's office so he could get his foot looked at. For some reason I felt so sorry for him. I wondered if Ian had tripped him on purpose, but I couldn't think of a reason why he would. Kyle said he was sorry to me and I believed him...but is that enough to make me feel this way?

"Ah! It hurts too bad!" Kyle shouted when Doc tried to touch his foot.

"I know it hurts, but I need to see how bad it is, understand?" Doc said soothingly.

I was paying attention to what Doc was doing until I felt a hand on my back. It made me feel uneasy and I jumped. I shifted my attention to see who it was, and not to my surprise it was Ian.

"Hey thanks for telling us about this." Ian said as he smiled.

"About what?" I asked, confused.

"Kyle being hurt. We all would have just thought he was faking. That's what he does." Ian didn't show any emotion as he said this.

"You _did_ think he was faking. Why wouldn't you make sure before continuing with the game? He's your brother." I was almost mad at him for it, but I didn't understand why.

"Wanda, he normally pretends to be hurt to help his team." Ian defended himself

"You _still_ should have checked. Especially since you were right next to him when he fell." I turned my body to face him now.

"What are you trying to say?"

"Nothing.."

"You think I did this?" He looked shocked.

"That's not what I'm saying. Why would you jump to that conclusion? _Have_ you done this before?"

"Of course not. I can't believe you would say that." His voice sounded angry. He shifted between his feet.

"What do you want me to say Ian? Now you're acting suspicious." I just wanted to be alone. I really didn't want to go into all of this here, but I knew Ian wouldn't let it go.

"I'm acting _suspicious_?" Ian's voice got louder.

"OWWWW!" Kyle screamed. I would need to thank him for that.

"Is he okay Doc?" I asked, worry in my voice. I glanced at Ian who looked mad that I would ask such a thing.

"I think he'll be fine." Doc replied. "I am just missing a few _your_ medicines. Apparently we ran out. Which is weird since I haven't used them in a while..." He looked perplexed.

"We'll just have to go get some more then. How soon do you need them?" I asked. I took a step closer to Doc and away from Ian.

Doc clapped his hands together, "Right away."

Jared raised his eyebrows. "Let's get the gang together then. We leave tonight. Who is going?"

"I will." I said.

Ian put his hand up, "No. You're staying."

Why did he think he had so much control over me? I am his girlfriend, but he really doesn't have any say in if I go or not. I wish I could just decide for myself. People always seem to think that I am weak, but I am smart enough to make my own decisions. Ian needs to realize that. I didn't, however, make any objections.

**(Ian POV)**

"O-kayy then. What about Sunny? We need easy access to the medicine." Jared said.

I shrugged my shoulders, "Fine with me."

"I'm going too. Let's go find Sunny." Mel grabbed Jared's hand.

They left the room together. I looked at Wanda. She didn't seem to be herself lately. I couldn't figure out exactly what it is that was doing this to her. Everything was going great with us until recently. Today was really the first day I noticed anything different. What was different about today?

"You think I can go on the raid too you guys?" Jamie asked, hope showing on his face.

Kyle winced in pain, "No, I don't think so, you're sitting this one out pal."

"Why would you think you would be able to go this time?" Wanda asked curiously.

"I'm old enough now and you guys always leave me behind." Jamie said as he leaned against the wall.

"No you're not." I said sternly. Wanda just looked at me like I was being too hard on the kid. "What?" I asked her, but she just shook her head and started to walk out the room.

"Jamie let's go." Wanda said over her shoulder.

Jamie started to walk away. Before he could go I had to tell him one last thing. I grabbed him by the arm to pull him closer. "Make sure Wanda doesn't do anything stupid, you hear?"

He looked confused, "What do you mean by that?"

"You know what it means," I nodded towards Kyle, and squeezed Jamie's arm tighter so he got it. "Promise me." My voice was determined.

"Okay, I promise." Jamie sounded annoyed. I let go of him and walked back to Kyle and Doc.

"Yo Ian, what did you mean by that?" Kyle asked while looking at his foot.

"By what?"

"Telling Jamie to keep an eye on Wanda."

Doc could tell this was a brotherly conversation and walked out of the room. I was not in the mood to deal with Kyle, but I stayed there anyway.

"You heard that?"

"I hurt my foot not my ear dumbass." He chuckled.

"I just meant for him to watch out for her. You know how Sharon and Maggie are." I tried to come up with an excuse even though I know he knows the truth.

"Uh-huh." He said, thinking it over.

I took this opportunity to leave the room. I didn't want to explain myself any further. I just hoped nothing would change after I went on the raid. I love Wanda and can't imagine losing her. She is everything to me. She knows that too, I think we just need a break to work everything out. Not that I really know what's wrong with us in the first place. We got in one little fight, over _Kyle_. It can't last long. Everything will be fine when I get back. It has to.

**(Wanda's POV)**

I saw Ian walk out of Doc's office and went back in to check on Kyle. Everyone else was packing for the raid. I wanted to go, but I could use a break from everyone. It would be nice to have most of the caves to myself and give me time to think.

"How you doing?" I asked shyly.

Kyle was lying on the cot, looking at the ceiling. He jumped a little bit when he heard my voice."Wanda? Shouldn't you be saying goodbye to Ian?" Kyle looked shocked that I would come see him.

"Yeah, they are just getting all of there stuff ready. How's your leg?" I walked a little closer to look at it. It didn't look too good.

"Umm. You mind if I be honest?" I shook my head yes. "It hurts hella bad!"

I smiled a little to show my compassion. "I know, I'm sorry. I wonder what happened to all of the medicine..."

"...who knows." He shifted his eyes warily.

"Wanda? Wanda?! Oh there you are," Ian said as he walked into the room, looking at Kyle. "_Babe_. We are getting ready to leave. I just wanted to say bye and that I love you." He came over to give me a kiss on the cheek.

It felt weird. Being in the room alone with both Ian and Kyle. It was almost awkward. That was definitely not how it should be.

"Oh right. Um, I love you too Ian, be careful." I hugged him. This hug felt different from the norm. It was like he was trying to hold on to me as if I would drift away from him. "Don't worry, I'll be here when you come back." I smiled. He kissed me once and left the room without saying another word.

"Looks like your boyfriend is ticked at me." Kyle ran his fingers through his hair.

"He's convinced that you said something wrong to me when you were getting your water and chips. It's why he came over and well, you know what happened."

I was surprised at how easy it was to talk to Kyle. The words just came, I didn't really have to think about it. I wasn't worried about what he would think about me if I said something stupid. I felt so comfortable around him, like I could just be myself. It was refreshing.

"Yeah, I know...I meant what I said. I mean when I apologized. I really want you to know that I didn't mean anything I said to Ian. I was trying to get back at him."

"I understand." I was happy inside, whether it was because he was apologizing or for a different reason I didn't know. But I liked it.

"You do?"

"Surprisingly, yes. Well, I should probably do something productive around here..."

"Oh okay. I'll talk to you later, I guess." Kyle looked sad as I walked out of the room.

"Oh and Kyle," I said as I leaned back in the room, "if you need anything let me know."

"Thanks, Wanda. You're sweet."

We both smiled.

**[Author's Notes:]**

**(Car Mah: I am really excited to help write this story! I just love where it is going. Who knows if this was our best work though, we are both extremely tired. So hopefully it's not that bad. And sorry if it seems a little rushed. We just want to get to the later chapters where it gets juicy! Don't forget to review. =)**

**(Chair Ree: Well.....She's right about the tired part. I was yawning throughout the whole thing..I didn't mean to but I was. You can't help these kinds of things, they just happen. If I write yawn enough times, maybe you will actually yawn...whoa, I actually yawned because I was reading the word yawn and thinking about the time I yawned, which was like a second ago. Yawn, yawn yawn YAWN!!!!!!!! It will happen. I watched that program about how it's contagious, I know it's working. If it didn't work on you then you are SUPER HUMAN! Okay, um, Car Mah said I am writing too much, so I'm gonna stop. REVIEW, please? :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A special thanks to V.A.-11, HOLLYZ, nemo123489, TopKat90, sophiesix, ..moon.135, ..Decode, kimmitwilight for your reviews, even if some of you were mad about what MIGHT happen ; ). We love ALL reviews: good or bad! =)**

**Chapter Three**

**(Jamie's POV)**

I was kicking around the soccer ball when I hear Doc call my name. I continued to kick the ball around, ignoring him, because I was practicing. I wanted to get better by the time Kyle could play again. His voice began to get louder and I didn't want him to get extremely angry with me. I turned around to see the impatience on his face.

He had his hands on his hips, "Jamie, I need you to go into Kyle's room and watch him. I can't be there to see if he needs anything because I'm working in the fields. I'm taking over for him since he can't do much."

"Yeah, sure. Does he need me now?" I asked, a little annoyed that I couldn't play anymore.

"I would think so. He's in a lot of pain and he can't walk around." _Why can't he get someone else to be his baby sitter?_

"Okay, I'll be there in a sec." I kicked the ball to the goal one last time and ran off through the tunnels.

I was out of breath as I stopped in front of Kyle's room. I heard a growl of pain and went to inspect. I saw Kyle trying to get up off his bed.

"Hey man, are you okay?" I asked, concerned. I rushed over to where he was to help him lay back down.

"No. What kind of question is that?" He pushed me away with one of his arms.

I stumbled; after catching my balance I stepped back. "A sincere one?"

"Smart ass...Look, can you give me that over there?" He pointed to the the wall in front of him. I followed his finger, but I couldn't tell what he wanted me to get.

"I don't know what you're pointing at." I said frustrated. I walked over to where I thought he was pointing and started to search through his belongings on the floor. I had no idea what I was looking for. I turned around to face him again, with a chagrin expression.

"It's right there! Dammit!...Okay, do you see those shoes lying on the ground?" I nodded. "Well, next to that is my CD player. Give me that and the case of CD's next to it. I want to listen to Ludacris." I did as he said and shoved them onto his chest.

He didn't say anything so I added with sarcasm, "You're welcome."

"Listen here you little fucker, you. You should treat me with the respect that I-Ahh!" Kyle cried out in pain.

I reached out to try and help him, but he just pushed me away again. "Do you want my help or not?"

"You can help me by getting me something to eat." Kyle spat out, displeasure showing through his words. I rolled my eyes.

"Yes sir." I clicked my heels together and saluted him.

"Asshole." I heard him mutter under his breath, but I was already walking out the door.

Who died and made him king? How can he sit there and talk about respect when he talks to everyone else like we are the dirt on his shoes? He needs to show more courtesy before I start taking him seriously. He may be in pain but it's not like he's in labor pain. Maybe I am being a little hard on him, but I don't like being treated like a servant. I don't remember acting like that when I almost died, jeez, he's such a baby.

I made my way to the kitchen and smelled the scrumdilliumcious food that was filling the room. The smell made me feel slightly better. I walked over to get a plate that was by the platter of hamburgers and hot dogs. My favorite.

**(Wanda's POV)**

I was sitting on a bench with Lily when I saw Jamie enter the room, looking grumpy. I excused myself and walked over to him.

"Hey Jamie. Hungry?" I asked in a friendly voice.

He sighed loudly, "Yes, but I gotta feed His Majesty first."

I didn't understand who he was talking about. "Who?" I cocked my head to the side, with a confused look on my face.

"Sir Grumps A Lot," Jamie stated in an exasperated voice.

I could only assume he meant Kyle. "Why don't you grab something to eat for yourself and I'll bring him his food." I had already eaten so I didn't mind.

"Aw thanks Wanda!" His smile lit up his whole face. Kyle couldn't have been that bad, right? I knew he could have an attitude sometimes and it did get rather annoying. I would imagine him to be grateful that the others would be so willing to help him in his time of need. That's how I would be if I was in his situation.

Before I could respond he rushed to grab another plate and filled it full of food. I giggled and followed suit.

As I was walking to Kyle's room I thought about what Ian had said to Jamie before he left. Was he worried that I wouldn't get over the tiny quarrel we had? Why is he being overly protective? I then began to wonder what he was thinking about at this instant. Could he be thinking of me? Our little fight? Kyle? Or was he thinking about something completely different? I didn't have time to ponder about it any further because I finally reached the lion's den.

I walked in, holding the plate of food in my hand. Kyle was sitting on his bed picking at his bandage. He didn't look so good. He had to be annoyed that he was stuck in his room. He was not the type of person that could keep still for so long and rely on others. He looked up as I took another step into the room. A smile creeped onto his face. I didn't know how to respond so I just set the food down on a table next to his bed.

"What happened to Jamie?" He asked in a sweet voice.

"What, you don't like me?" I asked jokingly.

He paused for a split second. I think he hoped I hadn't noticed, but I did. "Nah, I like you just fine. I'm glad Jamie wasn't the one to get my food. He probably would have spit in it or something." He laughed.

I giggled too, "Why would he have done that?"

"Ah no reason," Kyle smiled. "I don't think he likes me too much. He's probably just jealous because I am so good looking." His smile got bigger as he winked at me.

My cheeks turned red...my cheeks turned _red!? _

I felt too embarrassed to say anything back to him.

"Well...I guess I will let you eat then." I started to make my way out the door.

"Wait, Wanda." Kyle said quickly.

"Yeah?" I asked, hopeful.

He sat there for a second, searching his eyes around the room.

A minute passed so I asked, "Do you need something else?"

"Um...well....I'm not supposed to be alone..." I was a little confused, but at the same time I was pleased. He quickly added, "In case I need something, you know?"

"Oh...of course." I smiled shyly as I tucked my hair behind my ear.

**(Kyle's POV)**

"Would you like to sit down? Or wait did you eat anything yet? Because I don't want to keep you away from eating. Eating is very important you know, it keeps the body going. I mean you'll die if you don't eat. From like starvation. What a sucky way to die. Don't you think? I would hate it if I died from starvation. I don't want to be like Karen Carpenter, you know? That's not too mean to say that, right? I don't mean it like that. I just needed an example of someone who died from starvation. Don't end up like her, okay? You need to make sure to feed yourself. You're like a flower. And flowers need water and sunshine. Water isn't food...and neither is sunshine... but you get what I mean. So, if you need to eat go ahead, but if you haven't then do you want to sit down?" I rambled on, not really knowing what I was talking about.

Wanda looked surprised. She probably didn't know I rambled when I am...nervous. I wanted to make a good impression for some reason. It's not possible that I...like her is it? No, of course not. She is my brother's girlfriend. I'm not about to go there. I can't go there. I looked up into her eyes. Her beautiful silver eyes. And her long golden hair that flowed so perfectly. Yeah, I can't go there.

"Kyle, are you okay?" Wanda asked. She looked troubled. I must have been staring longer than I thought.

"Uh, yeah...So the hotdog looks pretty good huh?" I tried to change the subject. I didn't want her to ask why I was staring at her.

"Oh yes, it was good. So how are you doing?" She asked politely.

I took a bite and remembered that I liked to have ketchup and relish on top. I guess having it plain wouldn't hurt. I don't want her to have to get me anything more. She had done enough for me already.

"I'm doing pretty good now that you're he- I mean now that I got to eat. Yeah, eat." I raised my eyebrows and breathed in deeply, hoping she didn't catch that. I took another bite of my hotdog.

"I'm glad." Wanda said. Was it just me or did she seem nervous herself? Like more nervous than usual?

We sat in silence as I ate the rest of my dinner. The weird thing about it was that it wasn't uncomfortable silence. It felt like a normal, everyday thing.

"Wanda," I said, scratching my head. "I have to go to the bathroom."

She got up, "I'll go get someone to help you."

I didn't want someone else to help me though, I wanted it to be her. "But everyone else is probably asleep by now. There is no point waking them up for my sake."

"Well....I don't know if I will be able to hold your weight, but I guess I can try?..."

"It's okay, I'm sure you will make a perfect crutch." Inside I was smiling like there was no tomorrow. Honestly though, if there was no tomorrow I would still be happy that I got to spend my last day with someone as special as Wanda. Hold on, this is wrong. Very wrong. She is with Ian. Yes, they might be going through a rough patch, but they are still together. Wanda and Ian. Ian and Wanda. I don't fit in the equation. I could never replace Ian...

_No. Fuck Ian!_

**[Author's Notes:]**

**(Chair Ree: I LOVE THIS CHAPTER! Kyle is such a sweetie. I love him so. XD Hey, did you guys watch the MTV Movie Awards? Jim Carrey was awesome, loved his little convo with himself. Reminds me of someone I know. MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! Car Mah, didn't get that one, she was like..."Who has convo's with themselves?" and I was like, "Uh hello, Muah." K, I got's to get going home, and you know what?! I still write too much in here, it's fun. K, bye :)**

**(Car Mah: I'm with Cherry Tulips, I LOVE where this story is going. You might not feel the same way, but Kyle is a sweetheart. He's just too cute to not like. Should Kyle go for Wanda? Will Wanda even want him? Keep reading, you are in for a few more shocks ; )**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

**A special thanks to V.A.-11, nemo123489, HOLLYZ, pet 135, TopKat90, xoiheartjasper for your reviews. =) This is done by chapter, so get your name on the list. Hehe.**

**(Wanda's POV)**

I nodded, "Okay, how are we going to do this?"

"Huh...I guess you could stand by me and I could put my arm around you? I mean, your shoulder. I could put my arm around your shoulder."

"Okay." I said slowly. I was very nervous about this, but I wanted to help him.

I walked over to the side of his bed and helped him stand up. "Graaaa-argh!!" he screamed as he put his arm over my shoulder. I started to crumble under the weight, but I was able to keep my balance somehow. "It's alright, I got you."

"I thought I was supposed to be helping you?" I said.

"...You are. I just, uh, couldn't help but notice you were having some trouble." He was shaking his head, as if to reassure himself that this was true.

"Well it's not my fault you weigh as much as an elephant." I said jokingly. We took the first few steps toward the door. This wasn't going to be as bad as I thought. As long as I don't crack underneath all the pressure. Ha ha. Get it? Cracking under the _pressure_. I crack myself up. I accidentally let a giggle slip. I quickly caught myself. I didn't want him thinking I was some kind of crazy person. Wait, what do I care?

"Ahh, that hurt my feelings. You're going to have to make it up to me now." Kyle smirked.

"Make it up to _you_? I think _you_ are going to have to make this up to _me_." We were still making our way to the bathroom, we were about five steps out of the door.

"_I have to do what_?!" He asked quickly.

"Well you can start by paying my doctors bills. This is going to break my back." I shot him a million dollar smile.

We were about halfway to our destination now. My back really did feel like it was going to break, but I felt like I had to do this for some reason. Like I couldn't let him down, no matter what. How weird is that? It's not like he had ever done anything nice for me before. Maybe that would all change now. No, I couldn't get that lucky.

I noticed after I said that he shifted his weight a little more onto his left side. _How sweet_. As soon as he did this I could tell he was starting to lose his balance. It's funny how things like this happen so fast from the outside view, but when it is happening to you it's like it's slow motion. I felt him slipping, falling to the floor. At first I tried to hold him up, but I could tell that was a battle I was not going to win. So I stopped trying. I assumed that I could at least save myself, but I suddenly felt myself falling too.

I felt myself hit the floor, but there was something a little soft beneath me. I had landed on him; I was on his stomach.

Kyle had taken me to the floor with him.

**(Kyle's POV)**

I took her down with me.

I know I shouldn't have, but I couldn't help it. I mean, who wouldn't want a girl like this in their arms?

I landed with a thud onto the hard dirt floor. I could see the moonlight coming in from the distance, probably from the main room. I couldn't really feel the pain in my leg too much, I was focusing more on the fact that Wanda was on top of me. On top of _me. _Not _Ian_. Hey, a man can dream, can't he? My left arm was extended, while my right was still wrapped around Wanda. Her hands were pressed against my chest, but she wasn't trying to make an effort to push herself off me. What a perfect landing.

I noticed that Wanda started to laugh. I wouldn't have believed it if I didn't hear it for myself. It _was_ quite funny actually. Now if this was a result of us falling or because Wanda laughs funny I don't know. I mean her laugh was like something I've never heard before. It was so high pitched. It almost sounded like a baby squealing. We were both laughing hysterically now. I took this opportunity to wrap my free arm around her body. She didn't object, she just kept laughing into my chest.

"Sorry about that Wanda. I didn't mean to do that to you." I said between laughs.

**(Doc's POV)**

I woke up startled. I heard a loud thud followed by a squeal and some laughter. I didn't know where I was or what was going on. I got up from my cot and started running towards the hallway. My vision was a bit blurry and I ran into the wall at first which made me jump back. I rubbed my eyes which helped a little. For some reason I started to hear a baby's cry.

I made it into the hallway and shouted, "Someone had a baby?! I didn't know anyone was pregnant! Hold on, let me go get my bag."

I rushed back into my room to grab my doctors bag and ran back outside. He took a deep breath, "Okay, where is the baby?"

Kyle and Wanda looked up at me with confused expressions. Then they started to laugh. I had no idea what was going on. I thought the noise was coming from them. I started to look around, trying to figure out what was happening.

**(Kyle's POV)**

At first I wanted to tell Doc that he was still half asleep, but this was golden. I had to mess with him. "Waaahhhh!" I screamed.

Wanda looked at me, her face still close to my fast beating heart. I stared into her eyes, hoping she would get the message. She smiled slightly. That's my smart girl. God no, she's not mine. Yet. All I had to do now was find out what she wanted. Me or Ian. The strong bad boy or his puny brother. Gosh, what a geeky guy. Not that hard of a decision, huh?

"Where's the baby?" Doc asked again, concerned. His eyes were wide and his hair was a mess. He was still in his checkered boxers, that, in my opinion, did not suit him well.

"He's right here." Wanda said. I laughed until I realized she was pointing at me. I was a little offended, but I'd let her get away with it this time.

"Where?"

"Waaaaaaaaahhhh! Goo goo gah gah?" I said. I think I make a pretty good baby. No, that came out wrong. I make a good impression of a baby.

Wanda started laughing hysterically. I bit my lip, it was all I could do to not join her. I looked at Doc who was still frantic. I propped myself into a sitting position against the wall, with Wanda still in my arms. At this point it felt natural.

"Da da?" I ask, pointing to him and then sticking my thumb into my mouth for extra credibility.

I knew I had gone too far as I burst out laughing with Wanda. Doc blinked a few times and turned around to walk back into his room.

It took us a minute to catch our breath.

"Well that was fun." Wanda said, turning to look me in the face, smiling.

"Yep. Now about going to the bathroom...."

"Oh, right."

**[Author's Notes: Okay, at the part where we talked about Wanda's laugh we have a video that goes with it to give you a better idea of what we were going for. Go to youtube and search 'The Worst Laugh In The World.' It's the first video. We laughed at it]**

**(Car Mah: Chair Ree is TIRED. She is laughing at EVERYTHING. It makes it hard to write anything. See she even laughed at that. She told me "But you wrote 'anything.'" Ha. Ha. Smart booty. Now that one even had me laugh. Oh goodness, if only you guys were here with us. It would all make sense. ANYWHO, I had fun with this one. I like Kyle/Wanda. I'm with Kyle - $^# Ian. Oh yea, guess what _IT IS OFFICIALLY SUMMER!!!!_ Oh no, wait it isn't, but I am out of school. Congrats everyone that graduated =).**

**(Chair Ree: Haha-Haaaa...Yeah I'm with Kyle too. Fuck Ian! Hell yes! I would love to do that! Who's with meh! Oh Lord in Heaven, I didn't mean it that way. I do not want another girl with me when I am with Ian. I am so tried..Hahahaha, I mean TIRED! I am tried though...by Ian! Ohhh!! I don't even know what that means. Did any of you guys notice that I have a nasty mind? Haha....Car Mah said... "You say you have the nasty mind, but I'm the one who writes the nasty stuff in the stories." Yeah...you know I never knew she acted like that before we started writing stories on here. She was like a Goody-Two-Shoes..she claims she has one shoe...Inside joke. No!!!! She says I'm done!! You know why? Because she thinks you guys like me better!!! Because it's SO TRUE! Whahaha! Give me some skin sukka! Sounds gross, I know. Hahaha, I meant slap me some... :)**

**(Yeah, Car Mah is cutting her off there. For obvious reasons. Anywho, [yes, I stole that from her. Oh heck no, I am nobody's momma. (She said that I'm her mom because I stopped her. She is, however, a baby. Maybe Kyle taught her some lessons. While in bed. Hahahahaha yep, Car Mah said that.)] Oh crap, I was supposed to say in this _parent_hesis that we are having a competition. Who do you like more? Car Mah or Chair Ree. Chair Ree or Car Mah. Answer in your review. If you are even reading this LOL.)**

**("I wanted to write more, but my mother said No." - Chair Ree. "Sorry it's so long." – Car Mah.)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

**(We promise a longer chapter six, with a shorter a/n. =)**

**A special thanks to crazypen01, I cant think of a name, Weirdo12345, V.A.-11, ****Vanessa-Wolfe303, HOLLYZ, sophiesix, kielagh [x2 =)] for all of your reviews!!! We love you!**

**(Wanda's POV – Present)**

My eyes fluttered open as I searched the room, trying to remember what had just occurred. I felt something brush my leg and I lifted my head in a rush. I was not prepared for what I saw. My legs were entangled with someone else's. I found that my feet were being massaged, with theirs rubbing around mine. It wasn't a bad feeling, it was actually quite pleasant. I felt my stomach do flips when I allowed myself to enjoy what was going on. My gaze followed up along the shape of their legs, only stopping when they fell upon the almost hairy chest beneath my chin. The arms were wrapped around me, holding me possessively. I was so close to the body that I could feel the person breathing. It was slow and steady when I realized it was timed with mine. I raised my right hand, tracing my fingers along the sculpted arm. The skin was so smooth under my touch. I kept moving my fingers up and down, committing it to my memory. I then moved my head up to look into the stunningly blue eyes that belonged to this beautiful body. They stared right back at me as I hid my face deep within his side.

It seemed so surreal that we had finally made love. It was such an incredible feeling knowing that it wasn't with just anyone, but with the one who can be there for me when I needed him most. He was my best friend in every way. He was one that I could count on and find when things got to be too hard. Knowing this led me to believe that there could never be another, that what I thought before was wrong. He is the one for me. We may have had our rough patches, but I knew I could count on him, always and forever.

**(Wanda's POV – Flash Back Two Weeks and Five Days)**

It had taken us twenty minutes to get to the bathroom, and about another fifteen to get back. It had been a tad bit easier on the way back, as a result of him not falling. The time it took him in the bathroom, well that was a different story. I felt like I had been waiting for him for an hour. The whole time I had been sitting outside, running my fingers through the dirt. I tried drawing a picture, but it never came out the way I wanted it to. At first I drew a stick figure with long hair and observed that it was similar to me, except for the whole stick figure part. I started to draw a body next to the stick figure that I decided was me. I wasn't sure who it was supposed to be, though. Before I could make a decision Kyle had called out for me to help him get back to his room.

We finally returned to his room where we were now sitting on his bed. I was sitting across from him, crossed legged. I had my right hand in my lap, my left was twirling my hair. I was leaning against the wall.

"You seriously did that as a kid? No way!" I said excitedly. I stopped twirling my momentarily and sat up, leaning towards him. I was surprised at what he had just admitted.

"Yep, but don't tell anyone. I don't want them all laughing at me." He said seriously.

My hands grabbed my feet as I was still leaning forward. "Well could you blame them? I mean that is pretty hilarious." I rocked back and started laughing.

Kyle's face was pleading. "Come on, it's not _that_ funny." He scowled and I wondered if I was going too far into this.

I ignored my internal comment and pressed on again. "It totally is! Who would have ever thought that you were a girly boy? With all your muscles and everything." Without thinking, I eyed him up and down.

"I was not a girly boy!" I saw his muscles jolt to life as he noticed I was watching him.

I put my left hand out behind me, leaning on it. "Uh huh. You wanted to be an ice skater, but yet you say you weren't girly. Sure." I said sarcastically, rolling my eyes.

His eyes squinted for a second as if to say he couldn't believe I was capable talking like this. "Well what about you?" He asked. I could tell he immediately regretted saying this because he held his breath and stared at me, with his eyes wide. "I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking." He shook his head and put his hand on mine.

I was distracted by this for a brief moment, before I found this didn't affect me as it normally would have. "Well, when I was little I wanted to be a flower." I smiled, showing him that what he said didn't bother me like he thought it did.

"Really?" He said disbelieving.

I took my hand away from his and held it in front me, with my index finger raised. "No, stupid. I was joking. I didn't want to be anything. But you want to know something funny?" I waited for his reply but found none. "Mel wanted to be a supermodel." I giggled.

His furrowed brows relaxed as he took in what I said. "No way! She definitely has the looks for it, that's for sure. But I can't seem to picture her prancing around in a swimsuit. Or naked for that matter..." He slowly shook his head, still smiling.

"I didn't say playboy." I said, my mouth dropping.

"Oh, damn. I would've subscribed to it too, although Mel's not my type. But if it was you instead of Mel doing playboy...." He raised his eyebrows, suggesting more than I thought he was allowed to at this point.

I blushed regardless of what he was implying. _He's probably picturing me naked right now...oh my god! Should I be mad about this?_

I stayed cross legged with my hands in my lap, staring at nothing but the bed sheet between us."I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that. My pervertedness got away from me. However, I _was_ being honest..." I wrapped my arms around my knees.

If I was uncomfortable before, this completely made it worse. I felt myself close my legs a little tighter as he leaned closer to my face.

**(Kyle's POV)**

I put my hand on the back of her neck, grazing the scar I now find myself grateful for. I noticed her breathing start to get faster. With the position I had my hand I was able to feel her pulse beat even quicker. Her face turned slightly red again. I was beginning to love that about her. I could always tell when it got too much for her, but she never did anything about it. She just let me keep my hold on her.

I looked down on the bed sheet that she was focusing on and inched forward. I felt the pain in my foot grow more intense. It hurt so much that I wanted to scream but I didn't. I wanted, no, I _needed_ this to happen. I was now centimeters away from her face, our foreheads almost touching. The pain in my foot was excruciating, but I forced myself to endure it to let this moment transpire. The moment I had been waiting for was about to occur. I knew this would change everything between us. We would no longer be friends, but something more. Something more intimate.

I knew this was the time where I was supposed to lean in and let my lips touch hers, but I felt something unusual. I was trembling, but not from the pain. This feeling was different and not unwelcomed. It was familiar and if I didn't know any better I'd say it was nerves. My mind began to wander and I thought of Ian. How would this affect him? Would he ever forgive me? Did I really care? Or did I just want what he had, like always? I quickly pushed these thoughts out of my mind and focused on the wonderful girl so close to me. I looked up without raising my head to read her expression. She was still staring down, not objecting to anything that was happening.

I tilted my head to the side and closed my eyes. My heart started to race as I went to close the small gap between our lips. In that split second I could feel her eyes on me. She didn't try to move away, not even an inch. This boosted my confidence and I smiled slightly. Our lips were almost touching when I felt her jump back. I opened my eyes quickly, wondering what I had done wrong. Maybe she didn't want this after all. Maybe she realized that Ian was who she wanted. I was just some guy who meant nothing to her. I looked up to find her eyes, to find any indication about what had happened. She wasn't looking at me however, she was looking at the door. I followed her gaze to see a figure standing in the doorway.

Fuck.

**[Author's Notes:]**

**(Chair Ree = bold. **_Car Mah_ = _italicized._**)**

**(To start off with, you all are wondering who thought of this great idea of us talking together...ME. Yes, I really am bold. Love scenes go a long way in a story Car Mah. **_*Confused.* Anyway, we did this to keep our notes shorter. To cut to the chase – the chapter. Who could it possibly be at the door? Give us your theories, I bet you are wrong. _**Every time I write she erases it! Yeah, yeah, make it short..I have nothing to say but this...I will win. **_Doubt it buddy. Maybe if people would actually VOTE, we would know. Haha. Wait, for those of you that don't know, we are having a competition about who is better? Funnier? Who knows, but I want to win! Hehe. _**She said to keep it short but yet she writes more than me. Hypocrite. It's true. We DO hate each other. We only write together for your benefit. I can't lie to you like she does. Oh, and...read the other paragraph so I can have a excuse to write more. **_I would just like to say that I LOVE KYLE. Yep, I am officially a Kyle fan. So jump on the band wagon, you know he is adorabubble. Any Dollhouse fans here? _**Ooo! Me! I'm a Dollhouse fan!** :**)**

**(Yay, my other paragraph. This is important so you better follow our directions or this will ruin everything we have planned at the end of the story. If you don't do what we say then you won't ever finish our story. Car Mah, can you do the honors of telling our lovely readers what we want them to do because my life depends on it? **_I'd love to! Okay readers, here's what you need to do. See at the top of the page where it says 'Chair Ree Car Mah' and is clickable? Click it to see our ACTUAL authors notes. These were just our condensed versions. Enjoy! _**That's not what I wanted to say. That won't get them to do anything. What we want you to do is vote for me. **_We could have just made a poll..... _**I don't want to do a poll. I want people to review. And I want my name in it. SHE CUTTING ME OFF AGAIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'M DONE! SEE IF YOU GET YOUR NEXT CHAPTER! I DON'T NEED YOU! **_*cries* yes you do..... my keyboard remember? _**You write it by yourself then you will lose the fans we both have made, together. No, you can't pretend to be me, even if you think you can. I am the lemon in your pie, I am the rubber on your shoe, I complete you. **_Is this where you propose? Because unless it is one hell of a ring I say 'No.'" _**I can't propose to you! I'm marrying myself, remember? God you have a bad memory! I love you! Don't hate me!**_ I can't love you, I love myself. Remember? We are TOO TOO TOO FUNNY!! Okay. Done. Review and VOTE! _**We really are weird. We are too into ourselves. What great friends we make! I care for you not! I'm done.**_ =)_

_(BTW this ended up being longer. HAHA!)_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

**A special thanks to HOLLYZ, nemo123489, Still can't think of a name, JtheGreat88, SarahCullenO'Shea (x2), nkshamma, CrazyLittleKookoo, bombplaya3, Cheekygal1881, Ms. Confused, and Muffintine for your reviews! =D**

**(Wanda's POV - Present)**

"I never thought I would ever meet someone as special as you in all my life." He said, running his hand through my hair.

I felt as though I didn't need to say anything to that, but I wanted to anyway. "You know, I shouldn't be saying this but I thought you should know." His eyes bore into mine, probably wondering where I was going with this. "The first time I saw you I thought you were very attractive."

"Really? I thought your first attraction was towards Jared." His voice sounded serious.

"Well no, that's what everyone thought, but I was really attracted to you. I had hid this part of me from Melanie because we weren't on great terms at the time. We were still trying to gain each others trust. I didn't want her to use anything against me so I made sure to keep it from her. Jared was just an infatuation she pushed upon me though. This, however, was all me."

"You mind if I tell Jared that? He thinks that all the girls are attracted to him. First Sharon, then Lily, and then you." He let out a small chuckle. I gave him a confused look. _Sharon and Lily liked Jared?_ "Yeah, they both had a thing for him at one point. Kinda weird if you think about it. Really though, was I the only one you truly loved from the beginning?"

"It wasn't love, it was lust."

"Are you saying you don't love me?" I could tell he was joking, but I could hear a touch of hurt in his words.

"I do love you. With all of my heart. You've changed everything about me. For the better." I gave him a kiss on the forehead.

"I don't know Wanda, are you sure that Jared thing of yours is over?"

"It wasn't really my feelings for him. Don't make me say it again."

"I like making you say it. I love to hear it come from your mouth."

"So you love my mouth and my body. That much I've figured out. But do you actually love _me_?" I turned to give him a serious look. I had been wondering this for so long it was starting to eat me away. I needed to be sure that I was not just a pretty face to him, that I was more.

"The world around us disappears and every time I'm close to you...theres just too much I can say... Let me surround you, a sea to your shore, let me be the calm you seek... Every time we touch I get this feeling and every time we kiss I reach for the skies." He took my hand in his and placed it on his chest. "Can't you feel my heart beat fast?... Watching the stars without you makes my soul cry... I don't believe that anybody feels the way I do about you now... So don't mind me if I get weak in the knees cause you have that affect on me... Just the thought of you gives me the shivers."

**(Kyle's POV - Flash Back Two Weeks and Five Days)**

"Don't you know how to fuckin' knock, kid?" I punched my hand onto the bed. "You little shit!"

"Kyle!" Wanda screamed.

"What?" I shot at her.

"Why are you being so mean? It wasn't his fault."

"Yes it was his goddamn fault! He ruined everything! The son of a bitch always ruins everything. The fucking Bastard."

I turned to look at Wanda. I immediately regretted everything I had said. She looked so hurt, like I had just insulted her instead of Jamie. I could see her breathing turn uneven and her eyes start to water. She just put her hands to her face and ran out of the room, brushing past Jamie on her way.

**(Jamie's POV) **

"Look Kyle, I'm sorry. I should've knocked, but you have to realize, I was so not expecting that." I put my hands in front of me.

"Expecting what Jamie? You didn't see a goddamn thing. Right?" Kyle said, raising his eyebrows.

I could tell he was angry with me and I didn't want to push the subject any farther. "Um, no?"

"Damn right, kid. Now get the fuck out of here." He readjusted himself on his bed to get more comfortable.

"You know what Kyle? I don't appreciate you talking to me like that." I said taking a step closer. It was true, I was sick of how he treated everyone. I didn't care that he was hurt, he should never treat people like that. It was about time someone should stick up to him and since no one else seemed to want to do it I decided I would.

"You think I give a shit? You don't matter to me."

"Well I should because I'll have you know that I have a big influence on Wanda. And she is dating your brother you know." I said matter of factly.

He was sweeping the bed with his left hand, like a person would do to rid the blanket of crinkles. He slowly turned his head to make eye contact with me. "Fuck you," he said, his voice deep and rough.

To be honest this scared me a little bit, but I didn't want him to see my weakness. I didn't look away as I replied"Look, all I wanted to do was let you two know that some of us are trying to actually sleep and you were being awfully loud."

Kyle continued to talk slowly, carefully putting emphasis on each word. "Shut the fuck up. You have no idea what was going on."

I mimicked his demeanor. "Well, enlighten me then."

"I don't need to explain myself to you. It's not like you would understand." He stopped putting emphasis on each word, and returned to the way he regularly spoke to me.

"Try me."

**(Kyle's POV)**

"No, I don't need to. Quit asking." I twisted my torso around to fluff the pillow behind me.

"It's not like you were trying to kiss her or anything, right? So just tell me."

"Let it go."

I couldn't understand why Jamie cared so much, this really wasn't any of his business. If he knew what was best for him he would stay out of it all.

"If you don't tell me, then I will have no choice but to assume you _were_ trying to kiss her."

I shot my head around to face him, "Whatever you think you saw was just your imagination."

"You like her, admit it."

"Go fuck yourself. And if I did, it would be none of your business." I tried to elevate my leg on one of the pillows trying to support my foot. I really needed help with this, but I was never going to admit this to Jamie.

He realized this anyway and moved the pillow I was messing with under my leg. This had been what I was trying to do. "Oh, so you do like her. She would never go for a jackass like yourself." I was surprised he would say something like that. He always struck me as a goody-goody. I had never heard him even raise his voice before now.

"Then explain why she was going to kiss me back." I said, in a somewhat nicer tone.

I guess he thought it was joking time because he said, "I haven't a clue because your breath reeks. I think you need to pop a mint before you try that stuff." He laughed.

"Fuck off." I said, laughing along with him, shooing him away at the same time.

**(Jamie's POV)**

She was laying down on her bed with her face in her hands. I could hear muffled cries.

"Wanda, why does Kyle think that he was going to kiss you?"

She lifted her head up to see me, with what looked like more than swollen eyes."He was trying to _kiss_ _me_?" She asked sniffing a bit and brushing the tears away.

I walked over to her bed and put my hand on her back. I moved my hand back and forth, trying to comfort her. After all, it was partly my fault that she was crying.

"It's okay, Wanda. Everything will be all right."

*

**(Car Mah: Firstly I would like to take notice of what certain people have been reporting about not only this story, but others as well. Some of you need to remember what this site is called: FanFiction. I believe it is named that for a reason – for fans to create their own versions of a story. The writers are obviously not the authors of the book, therefore, they get the opportunity to fantasize about their interpretations of the storyline. Secondly, reviews can be used for praise or for a critique, but not to bash the writers. It is uncalled for and truly unnecessary. I don't mind if you don't like a story, but that does not mean you deserve the right to put people down. You can politely say you don't like the story and why, but let that be that. If you reason is because it is "OOC" don't bother. I can interpret the characters however I want to and so can everyone else. Basically if you don't like it move on to a different story where Wanda is boring and Kyle isn't funny. Lastly, if you haven't noticed I like what you call "OOC" because to me it isn't "OOC." It's called character development – DC (Developed Characters). Also, if you have ANY evidence proving that Wanda would NEVER do something - enlighten me. =)**

**(Chair Ree: I just read the reviews to this story and one in particular stuck out to me. It reminded me of a review I just got on my story 'Nothing Better' and this irritated me. Yeah, I admit it, I got ticked off by what I read. But you don't tell me what I should and shouldn't write. You have your own account, and you can write down what you wish. If you believe that all the characters should be the same boring old self, then by golly, write about about it. But DO NOT push your beliefs on me. I don't care what you have to say. If you say that Wanda is not supposed to do something because it's not how it was in the actual book, then keep it to yourself. We only write because we like the stupid story lines we make up, it makes it much more interesting. So I think the last thing I have to say about this matter is probably not going to be that last thing I have to say, if you understand what I mean. I know that there will be some of you who think that what I'm writing is stupid, and I know you have your own opinion as well. But I really don't care to hear what you have to say. If you want to say something to me, then say it in a message. Don't fucking tell me in a fucking review you fucking asshole. Yeah, I'm asking for it. If you're wondering if I'm asking for your reply, then, yes I am. I'd like to read it if it's actually a good one. Hmm....the competition is still on. So vote for me! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

**A special thanks to Muffintine, bombplaya3, nemo123489, cheekygal1881, MZC16, broken-pixie, VAR-love11, HOLLYZ, Still can't think of a name. SarahCullenO'Shea, kimmitwilight, JTheGreat88 and Eskimo Baby for your reviews!!**

**(Kyle's POV - Flash Back One Week and Three Days)**

"Ahhh! God Jamie, watch where you are sitting!"

"Sorry!" He said, jumping up fast. "Sorry, I didn't mean to."

"I know you didn't mean to, it's alright. It just hurts like a mother fucker!" The pain was getting worse each day. I think he's hit my foot at least ten times in the past week. I couldn't get my mind of off it. When Wanda was here she usually kept me distracted by talking about something interesting. All Jamie does is sit on my foot. I was starting to really miss Wanda. She didn't even give me a chance to apologize for what had happened. She was just avoiding me, or so I assumed because I never saw her around.

"Hey can you go get me a book to read or something?" I asked Jamie.

He was taken aback, "A book?"

I was slightly annoyed that he responded that way. Why is it so hard to believe that a guy like me reads? "Yes Jamie, a book. I'm bored and you aren't entertaining."

He nodded. "O-kay. Let me go ask Wanda for one."

I sighed, put my hands behind my head and stared up and the ceiling. How come no dirt ever falls down on us while we are sleeping? I mean the walls are made out of dirt, shouldn't some fall every now and then? I felt something in my eye and blinked a bunch. I rubbed it with my finger and observed the culprit. _Dirt_. Of course. I rolled my eyes.

**(VVVRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMM)**

**(So we made an executive decision and decided to fast forward the story. It was getting too boring for us to write [hence the month long break] and we wanted to get to the interesting parts. Now, here's the juicy stuff!!!!!!!!!!!)**

**(Narrator i.e. Chair Ree Car Muh)**

Okay, so Wanda and Kyle have been getting closer and closer over the past two weeks. Wanda has really started to fall for Kyle, and Kyle is completely gaga over Wanda. They flirted and flirted and blah blah blah....

**(Kyle's POV – Flashback 10 Minutes)**

"Hey sweetie. Feeling better?"

"Yes, thank you." She had been sick over the past few days with a stomach flu. I was glad the puking was over. She had gotten it all over my bed.

"It was my back massage that did it, right?" I asked, winking.

"Oh yeah." She smiled, showing her white teeth.

I motioned for her to come sit down with me. She obliged, resting her head on my shoulder. I knew this was the moment that I was going to finally get that first kiss. Honestly I knew I shouldn't have been thinking these thoughts, but I didn't care about Ian anymore. She obviously didn't love him enough if she was sitting here with me. I'll admit I was a little worried about what he would do when he found out. I've never seen him really angry before. Hopefully whatever he does he does towards me.

I started to stroke her hair and she took a deep breath. She moved her hand to rest it on my chest and scooted closer to my body. I breathed in her scent and without warning she turned around to look me in the eyes. My heart skipped a beat and before I knew what was happening I leaned in to kiss her. Everything that happened after that was a blur, I just wanted her so badly.

**(Wanda's POV - Present)**

I felt his lips push against mine. My heart started to beat faster as my hands started to get sweaty. He was completely on top of me now, his shirt on the floor across the room. I wrapped my arms around his back, trying to get as close to him as possible. I felt my fingertips digging into his back, but he didn't seem to mind one bit. He pulled his lips away from mine, moving his hands to unbutton my shirt. He didn't take his eyes off of mine, even for a second. Never in my life had I wanted anything so badly, I was panting, trying to catch my breath.

His lips found mine again, pushing against them forcefully. I wrapped my legs around his waist, my jeans were already off. His arms were moving along my body, exploring every inch. As his hands moved down my legs his mouth found my neck, moving its way down my body. He knew exactly what he was doing, I could tell, and it felt so amazing! I laid there on my back, letting him take control of the situation. I closed my eyes to focus on what was about to happen. The moment was finally here, I was getting to make love to the love of my life for the first time.

**-------**

My eyes fluttered open as I searched the room, trying to remember what had just occurred. I felt something brush my leg and I lifted my head in a rush. I was not prepared for what I saw. My legs were entangled with someone else's. I found that my feet were being massaged, with theirs rubbing around mine. It wasn't a bad feeling, it was actually quite pleasant. I felt my stomach do flips when I allowed myself to enjoy what was going on. My gaze followed up along the shape of their legs, only stopping when they fell upon the almost hairy chest beneath my chin. The arms were wrapped around me, holding me possessively. I was so close to the body that I could feel the person breathing. It was slow and steady when I realized it was timed with mine. I raised my right hand, tracing my fingers along the sculpted arm. The skin was so smooth under my touch. I kept moving my fingers up and down, committing it to my memory. I then moved my head up to look into the stunningly blue eyes that belonged to this beautiful body. They stared right back at me as I hid my face deep within his side.

It seemed so surreal that we had finally made love. It was such an incredible feeling knowing that it wasn't with just anyone, but with the one who can be there for me when I needed him most. He was my best friend in every way. He was one that I could count on and find when things got to be too hard. Knowing this led me to believe that there could never be another, that what I thought before was wrong. He is the one for me. We may have had our rough patches, but I knew I could count on him, always and forever.

"I never thought I would ever meet someone as special as you in all my life." He said, running his hand through my hair.

I felt as though I didn't need to say anything to that, but I wanted to anyway. "You know, I shouldn't be saying this but I thought you should know." His eyes bore into mine, probably wondering where I was going with this. "The first time I saw you I thought you were very attractive."

"Really? I thought your first attraction was towards Jared." His voice sounded serious.

"Well no, that's what everyone thought, but I was really attracted to you. I had hid this part of me from Melanie because we weren't on great terms at the time. We were still trying to gain each others trust. I didn't want her to use anything against me so I made sure to keep it from her. Jared was just an infatuation she pushed upon me though. This, however, was all me."

"You mind if I tell Jared that? He thinks that all the girls are attracted to him. First Sharon, then Lily, and then you." He let out a small chuckle. I gave him a confused look. _Sharon and Lily liked Jared?_ "Yeah, they both had a thing for him at one point. Kinda weird if you think about it. Really though, was I the only one you truly loved from the beginning?"

"It wasn't love, it was lust."

"Are you saying you don't love me?" I could tell he was joking, but I could hear a touch of hurt in his words.

"I do love you. With all of my heart. You've changed everything about me. For the better." I gave him a kiss on the forehead.

"I don't know Wanda, are you sure that Jared thing of yours is over?"

"It wasn't really my feelings for him. Don't make me say it again."

"I like making you say it. I love to hear it come from your mouth."

"So you love my mouth and my body. That much I've figured out. But do you actually love _me_?" I turned to give him a serious look. I had been wondering this for so long it was starting to eat me away. I needed to be sure that I was not just a pretty face to him, that I was more.

"The world around us disappears and every time I'm close to you...theres just too much I can say... Let me surround you, a sea to your shore, let me be the calm you seek... Every time we touch I get this feeling and every time we kiss I reach for the skies." He took my hand in his and placed it on his chest. "Can't you feel my heart beat fast?... Watching the stars without you makes my soul cry... I don't believe that anybody feels the way I do about you now... So don't mind me if I get weak in the knees cause you have that affect on me... Just the thought of you gives me the shivers."

**(Kyle's POV)**

We continued to lay next to each other, with my arms wrapped around her. It was late and I could tell she was tired, as was I. I heard her yawn and whispered for her to close her eyes. I was about to do the same when I heard footsteps outside my door. I figured it was Jamie so I didn't bother covering up. It was hot and he should have learned his lesson from the last time. My eyes closed and I had to have drifted asleep right then because I didn't remember anything that happened after that moment.

**(Ian's POV)**

We had just gotten back from the raid and my body just wanted to shut down. I had taken the last driving shift and had been up way longer than I had wanted to. We had guessed it was about three in the morning so no one from the group wanted to wake anyone up. We figured we would surprise them all in the morning.

Before I was allowed to go to bed I was told to go wake Kyle up so we could give him some medication to help the pain. As I was walking through the hallways I thought of Wanda and how much I had missed her. A smile crept on my face as I went to open Kyle's door. As soon as I took a step inside I froze. _What the fuck?!_

**[Author's Notes]**

**(Chair Ree: I really don't want to write an author's note because I'm bust watching Thirteen Ghosts on MTV and like, writing to you doesn't appeal to me at this moment. I'll be in a better mood next time. I just want to watch my movie bitches. : )**

**(Car Mah: Sorry if you guys hated our fast forward thing. At least you guys are gonna get an ending now. I mean IAN is back, so you know what that means? Drama Drama Drama! And trust me, you have NO idea what is going to happen. It will definitely be worth the wait. Oh and Chair Ree doesn't want to write an author's note- that doesn't surprise me. Wanna know why? Because she didn't write anything in this chapter either. Ha. Now click the button below and REVIEW =)**

**(Chair Ree: It's completely true and I don't give a fuck. :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Never My Love – Chapter Eight**

**A special thanks to Princess Skye, SarahCullenO'Shea, Mel92, twilightlvr611, broken-pixie, ivamp3, Eskimo Baby, VARlove-11, and Muffintine for reviewing! =D**

**(Ian's POV)**

I instantly turned around and walked out of the room. I couldn't feel anything as I kept walking. I tried to concentrate on lifting my feet, left, right, left, right. It was all I could do to not drop to the floor and curl up in a ball. Before I knew it I reached my room where the door was already open. I fell against the doorframe and put my hands on my face. I honestly didn't know what had just happened, but I did know that I was furious.

I didn't bother holding myself up anymore and I let myself fall to the floor. I stared at the ground for a few seconds before making myself move to the bed. The ground was hard as I crawled across it, not being able to stand up. I leaned myself against the mattresses, bringing my legs towards my chest. It was at this point that I let myself really think about what I had just seen.

Kyle and Wanda. In bed.

Together.

My Wanda…my sweet adoring Wanda…with Kyle…my fucking womanizer, asshole of a brother. How could this have happened? How could she have possibly ended up with him? I could not think of a reasonable explanation for anything. I could feel my heart breaking inside of me.

I twisted my body to grip the mattress so I could lift myself up. When I finally picked myself up I turned myself completely so I was facing the bed. The first thing I noticed was the bed sheets all in disarray. I grabbed hold of the yellow sheet, brought it to my face, and inhaled its sweet scent. Wanda. Memories start flooding into my mind making it almost impossible to keep my composure.

"Morning Sunshine," I had said that one October morning.

Wanda opened her eyes slowly, her smile growing at the same rate. The smile was enough to brighten up my whole world. I leaned in to kiss her softly on her forehead. She wrapped her arm around my neck and pulled me closer to her. I looked deeply into her eyes making my heart flutter at the same moment. She closed the final gap between us, brushing her lips on mine. This sent me flying high. Everything felt so right, so undeniably right.

While our lips were connected I moved my hand to her side, finding my way underneath her shirt. My fingers trailed along her body, with my thumb pulling her shirt up ever so slowly. This caused her to let out a small giggle. I continued making my way towards her perfectly round breasts. She started to squirm, breaking her lips away from mine and letting out a squeal. I laughed too and rolled over, pulling her on top of me. I lifted my head to kiss her neck. She rolled her head back a let out a soft moan. I started to get excited. She pulled back and gripped her shirt, pulling it over her head. I grinned, thinking that we were finally about to go to the next level. She started to unzip her jeans and I heard someone at the door. We both quickly turned to see who it was. Kyle.

No, no. Fuck that memory. Kyle ruined it just like always. Why should this time be any different? I should have known something like this was going to happen. He always got what I wanted or had, no matter what it did to me.

Anger and frustration overcame me. I kicked the bed with my right foot thinking this would help me calm down. It only made me feel worse. I put my hands on top of my head and pulled at my hair. I felt a scream building up inside of me. Instead of letting it out I picked up the top mattress and catapulted it against the wall. It landed on a box of clothes. Wanda.

I fell to my knees and the tears started to stream down my cheeks. My breathing started to become uneven as I hit the ground with my fists. I couldn't hold in the pain I was feeling any longer. It felt like someone had just took a gun and shot me through the heart multiple times. A gun. Jeb had a gun…a big gun. No, no I can't do that to myself. I will win her back, I have to. I don't know how I could live myself without her with me. I needed to hear her voice, to see her smile in the mornings, to watch her cheeks turn red when I say something flirtatious. I just needed her. Wanda.

I stood up and readjusted my shirt. I slicked back my hair and wiped the tears away. I started to walk out of the room, not going in anywhere in particular. I needed to get out of that room, the one room where everything reminded me of the angel that I loved with all of my heart. I just concentrated on moving my legs again, left, right, left, right, left, right. I was staring at my feet the whole way. When I looked up I discovered I was at the storage room. I walked inside at sat down on one of the boxes. I remembered the first time I had seen her, or rather seen her in Melanie's body.

I had went to talk to Jared about the seeker. He had been guarding her when I walked up to him. I didn't really remember the details, I just remembered seeing her eyes.

"Look at it's eyes, it's frightened," I had said.

I was so curious about her and where she had came from. I was angry that she was here, but selfishly I wanted to get to know her. I wanted to get to know Wanda.

This memory was too much for me. It wasn't very special, but it was very significant. If it wasn't for her coming here I never would have felt this way. I picked a box from one of the shelves and threw it across the room. I picked up another and did the same. My heart was beating fast and I had no idea what I was doing. I was doing the motion, but I was not aware of it. I picked up one last box and was about to throw it where the others were, their contents now sprawled across the floor, but stopped when I saw something particular in it. There was something long and black - a gun. A gun. I dropped the box and picked it up. I examined it closely, thinking of all of the possibilities. What would everyone think? Would anyone blame me if I did it? Could they possibly understand what I am feeling? No, there is no way anyone has ever felt like this. The pain was so overwhelming that I wasn't sure I would ever survive.

I took the gun and left the storage room. I started making my way back to my room when I suddenly made an unexpected left. As soon as I did it I knew what was coming. This was the way to Kyle's room. I knew I should have turned around and went back the other way, back to my room, but I couldn't do it. Curiosity was getting the best of me. There was a part of me that wanted to believe that it had all been a mistake. Maybe I had seen everything wrong, maybe they weren't in bed together. Maybe she was just keeping him company, nothing more. Maybe she still loved me and still wanted the life we had planned. I hoped with all of my heart that this was the case.

I reached Kyle's room and stood outside the door. I needed a few moments to clear my head. I put my hand on the door handle and took a deep breath. As I breathed out I twisted the knob and pushed the door slightly ajar. It creaked, making me jump. I shook the nerves away and pushed the door open farther so I could see into the room. I blinked a few times as tears started to make their way into my eyes. My hand was shaking, but I had no control over my body whatsoever. I tightened my grip on the handle of the gun. My heart started pounding as I lifted it up level with my chest.

This was going to end.

Tonight.

*

**[Author's Notes:]**

**(Car Mah: Been a while, eh? Well we are back, at least for now hehe. What an intense chapter. Ian has officially gone crazy, but can you really blame him? I could, but then again we made him that way lol. Any votes on who he is going to shoot, if anyone? We're not sure yet. It's open for discussion. =)**

**(Chair Ree:.........)**


	9. Chapter 9

**(A/N: OH EM GEEEE!!!! A NEW chapter of Never My Love? It's been wayyy too long and we're not really sure if any of our original readers are still here, but it's time to give this story an ending, don't you think? Expect the unexpected.... =D )**

**Thanks to GleeBaby, SarahCullenO'Shea, VanessaWolfe303, broken-pixie, ivamp3, ..Twilight., , Lady Airashii Mentsu 67, Hear that? It's rain., RawSugarX23, Ianosheaismine for all of your reviews.**

**Chapter Nine**

**(Sunny's POV)**

"Hurry! They're going to catch us if we don't run faster!" I screamed, almost out of breath. We had been running for the past five minutes trying to find another place to hide. We had tried dozens of doors along the way trying to find something that was unlocked, but to no avail.

"Sunny, look out!"

I looked to my left to see what she was talking about. It was one of the creepiest zombies I'd seen yet, though it kind of looked like Maggie so I could understand why it would seem creepy. With the decayed Maggie running alongside next to me, I inched for my bat.

With another look at her face, I could see that her eyes were bulging out of her head and drooling at the mouth with the blood of her last prey. The smile she wore was a wicked one as she started hissing, getting closer and closer as she let out a strangled cry. Dragging the half eaten arm behind her as she ran, she suddenly whipped it up to her mouth and took a huge bite, spewing a massive chunk of human flesh at me. I screamed.

With the look of horror still on my face, I could feel the bile rise up in my throat. I just couldn't look away at my attacker as she swallowed what she could in her mouth. She caught my eye and smiled, the flesh and blood still evident between her teeth, she let out a half deranged laugh. It would seem that if she had known what was going on, she would think that we were racing one another because the look she gave me was challenging.

Struggling to keep up and ignore my dry mouth, I quickly pulled my arm up into the air the best I could under the circumstances and went for the kill. Before I could thoroughly execute my plan, she suddenly ran smack dab into a pole. I slowed my pace to turn and see what was left of my pursuer. Leaning on my knees to control the slight virtigo, I lifted my head to see that she was down on the ground. I chuckled. Seeing her nose on the side of her face and her leg bent, I quickly turned back around to keep running. You can't ever be sure that they wouldn't get right back up and attack. Being the mindless killers that they are, you should know by now that in this world you're never safe.

I looked over my shoulder in my haste to make sure Melanie was right behind me, but she had stopped next to the body.

"Melanie! Let's go, we don't have time for this!"

She pulled out her gun and pointed it downwards, but turned to look at me before shooting. "Rule number four, remember? Double tap." Then she pulled the trigger.

*

I sat up right away. Was that gunshot in my dream? _It must have been. Why else would I have heard it? Oh, and that dream, why can't I get these zombies out of my head? _During the raid we just came from, Melanie had forced me to watch some movie with dead people in it. I'm sure it was supposed to be a comedy, but it only terrified me. And now it seems that it will haunt my dreams. As much I try to avoid it, the zombies just keep coming back.

I started to rearrange the blankets that had come off my body during my dream to try to go back asleep, but stopped in the middle of doing so.

"Where did it come from?!" A female voice said outside my room. It appeared to me that she was engaged in a hurried conversation with someone close by. I couldn't really make out what the other person had said due to his ragged whispering. The only thing that I could grab on to between the muffled voice and the woman's, was the sheer panic they both seem to possess.

I immediately shoved the covers off my body as my door abruptly opened to the shadowed person standing just outside my room. My body tensed at the thought of someone coming to harm me in any way, but as I looked up to see who my assailant was, I soon discovered it was only Melanie.

The look on her face didn't soothe me whatsoever. I knew that something horrible was going on just by the voices I heard speaking a moment ago, but this just confirmed the worst. Melanie ever rarely let anything get to her, and as I studied her face, I noticed the unshed tears she was holding back from whatever has got her on edge.

She quickly stepped inside, rushing to the bed I have yet to climb out of.

"Wh-what's going on?" I stammered, my eyes widening as she grabbed me by the elbow, roughly hauling me up to my feet. I tried to shake her grasp on me, but she wouldn't budge. She pinned my with a harsh stare, silently telling me to stop what I was trying to do.

She pulled me closer to her, loosening her grip as placed my hand on hers. "There was a gunshot from somewhere within these caves"

"Are you certain you heard wha-"

She pierced her eyes on mine. "I know what I heard. It was definitely a gunshot...I'm just not sure of where it came from yet." I barely caught that last part as she whispered it more to herself than me.

Dread began to consume me as I thought of all the possibilities of who could have been shot. But my main concern centered around the one man who wasn't in bed with me like he should have been. My head was hurting from all that was happening.

I bit my lip, trying not to cry over my assumption. When I finally spoke, the voice that I thought was mine was someone else's completely. "When did it...no, I know when," Suddenly remembering the dream I had. It wasn't just in my head, the gunshot I heard had been real. "...Is Kyle okay?"

"Last time I checked." Jeb said as he walked into the room. Sensing my unease, he quickly added, "Now there's no need for chaos, we have no idea what's going on. Everyone still seems to be sleeping so we need to round a few people up to deal with the matter. It could have come from anywhere in the caves, you know how sounds travel through these rocky walls at night." He had his hands in the air motioning for us all to stay calm. A few more people had wandered into my room as he was speaking.

I didn't care what he had to say.

I quickly grabbed my shoes and hurriedly slipped them on."I need to make sure Kyle is all right." I shuffled my way through the people. Jeb placed a hand on my shoulder, stopping me from leaving the room. "Please...you need to understand. Jeb, he can't walk like the rest of us do, I need to know that he's okay...for myself." I pleaded with him, tears spilling over my eyes onto my cheeks. "What if he was injured even more? He has no way to protect himself or fight anyone off with his foot still hurt...I don't know what I will do if I lose him." No, I couldn't think about anything like that. He had to be okay and I was going to make sure of it.

I didn't bother waiting for an answer, he wasn't going to give me one. I shrugged my shoulder away pushed past him.

"Now Sunny wait. There is no reason to believe that anyone has been injur- Sunny!" I didn't care what Jeb had to say. I needed to make sure for myself that Kyle was not hurt. I pushed my way through the small crowd that had been formed, not caring who I ran into along the way. I heard voices yelling after me as I entered the hallway, making a left turn for Kyle.

The hallway was still dark but I had come this way so many times before that I knew exactly where I was going. My heart was pounding as I covered the distance to his temporary room. The closer I came to the room, the clearer the figure became that stood in the entryway. My eyes adjusted to the height and stance of the person. As I took a tentative step closer, I noticed something in his hand. I immediately froze as I recognized what it was...

A gun.

**(Ian's POV)**

No.

No.

NO!

I couldn't move. I couldn't do anything for that matter but stare. Kyle was speaking to me, not sure of whether he should get up and hobble to me, or stay where he was. His voice started to get louder, but none of it was registering in my brain. I could feel this heaviness, weighing me down. The object in my hand was making it incredibly hard not to collapse right now. It felt as though it was dragging me to hell for what I just did, and I all wanted to do was drop it and run, but I couldn't.

**  
**I had thought I shot Kyle, but I didn't.

I shot... The heaviness was getting worse and fell to my knees. What had I done? She couldn't be dead...could she?

I shook my head furiously.

No. She can't be dead. I-I didn't mean to shoot her. It was dark, I know, but it couldn't have been her, I aimed for Kyle... Right?

_Right?_

But yet, as I look towards the bed that had once been shared as something beautiful, was now soaked in the blood of the woman I so desperately loved.

My body started to shake as the smell of her blood filled my nose. _Her_ blood. Or was it Kyle's? No, it had to be hers. Kyle was clearly unhurt while.. I couldn't hear her voice. Her sweet, velvety alluring voice of hers. I don't think I will ever have the chance to hear it again... Never will she say my name and tell me she loved me.

Kyle was full out screaming obscenities towards me now.

I looked to his face, showing him all the remorse and guilt I felt.

I'm sorry... I didn't mean for it to be this way, I silently begged him. You have to know I didn't mean to shoot...my Wanderer.

**(Melanie's POV)**

I didn't know if I should go after Sunny or not, she was too small to protect herself, if there even was anyone that she needed to protect herself from. I tucked a piece of hair behind my hair and looked out into the hallway. There was no one in sight so I shut the door. As soon as I did, I heard another gunshot. The only thing different about it this time was it was followed by a scream. A woman's scream. Oh no...

Sunny.

I struggled to find my voice."J-Jeb what should we do?" I asked, making my way over to Jared and grabbing his hand as soon as I was close enough. He was the only thing making me the least bit stable right now.

We were all still standing in Sunny's room, motionless with fear. We had no idea where someone would have found a gun, let alone anyone who would need the use of one, especially this late at night.

"We should do a room check, make sure everyone is accounted for." Doc said, as if he was reading my mind.

"What if it's an intruder?" A small voice from somewhere to my right asked.

"What if there's more than one?" Another voice piped up.

If there was an intruder then we were sitting ducks.

We had no weapons and no way to protect ourselves. There were too many people in the caves to round up and if we tried, we'd risk the chance of being shot ourselves. _We need a weapon. Shit. My room is just across the hall and down a little ways, if I could just make it there I could make us all feel a little safer._

I squeezed Jared's hand to get his attention. He leaned his head toward me as I whispered my plan to him. His eyes flashed to the door. Before I could even finish telling what I would do, he was shaking his head. "No, you stay here. I'll go," Jared said, kissing me roughly on the cheek.

I was still arguing my point when Jared spoke, addressing everyone.

"Jeb, you know, I have a gun in my room that I can get. " Jared said matter-of-fact. As soon as the words came out of his mouth I felt the eyes of everyone in the room turn to him and then slide over to me. _Shit. You stupid dumbass Jared. You don't announce that you idiot!_

"Why don't we have a gun?" Someone complained.

Shit.

"Is that safe?"

Shit!

"Go get it then!"

Thank God! Someone has their head screwed on right. There wasn't going to be an ambush like the one I was waiting for.

Jared pulled my hand. "Alright, you can come." He said looking around the room full of angry faces. "I don't want you in here with them." I think he understood what he did wrong now. I slapped him across the face.

"What was that for?" He said, rubbing it.

"For being a dumbass, you dumbass!" I shoved him at the shoulder.

"Now, now. Everyone just calm down. If you want to be angry with someone, be angry with me. My house, my rules. Ye hear?"

They looked away from Jared and I, crowding around Jeb.

As everyone started talking over one another, the room soon developed into full panic mode. Jeb had opened up an opportunity for us to escape the room without anyone noticing.

I stumbled a bit as Jared pulled me to our exit, a little too harsh might I add. I'd get him back for that later, I can't be playing these games with him.

Moving aside the makeshift door, he quickly slid outside. I let go of Jared's hand so he could move it back quietly. I backed up slowly making sure no one was going to follow us and grabbed for his hand once again, running down the dimly lit hall to our room.

The silence in the caves was overwhelming. It didn't make much sense considering what was going on, but it almost felt peaceful. The only sound was slight echo we heard of our feet hitting ground.

And then, as we were about to turn the corner, I bumped into something.

"Oh!" I let out a small sigh of relief and my hand went up to my throat "Wanda, you scared the hell out of me!"

She smiled and took off her headphones, "Sorry, Mel. Didn't mean to. Hey, what are you guys doing up so late?" She asked, tilting her head to the side. "And why do you look like you just saw a ghost?" She let out a shaky laugh.

"Didn't you hear the gunshots?" I asked in disbelief.

The look of alarm took the laughter right out of her eyes.

"What?" Her eye brows shot up.

And then she was silent.

**(Wanda's POV)**

Melanie just about dragged me to her room. What did she mean there were gunshots?

Had Jeb shot somebody? I mean, I didn't actually think he would ever do it. He always said he would if someone crossed the line, but to actually do it?

No....

"Wanda?" Mel shook me as she leaned down to face me.

"A-a gunshot?" I asked, skeptical.

Jared walked over to the other side of the room, rummaging through his clothes. "Yeah, there were two. It only happened maybe five minutes ago." He said over his shoulder, glancing at Mel with a worried look on his face before he began searching the room once again.

I set the box I had in my hands down on their bed and waited for Jared to find whatever he was looking for. I took a seat and rolled the earphones around the CD player that was in my pocket.

Melanie soon sat down next to me.

"They're all gathering in Sunny's and Kyle's room." She said, mulling over her own words.

"Are you sure everyone's in there? Even Kyle?" I knew my voice sounded panicked. I could even feel my own heart beat out of my chest awaiting her answer.

"Kyle wasn't there." She got up and walked over to Jared as she answered. "I'm sure he's fine though... he can protect himself, but we'll go check as soon as we find this gun. Hurry up Jared, we can't afford to wait much longer." She said as fear was gripping me. Not everyone was in the room..

She started saying something to him under her breath, tugging at his sleeve.

"Wait, when did you guys get back?" They both whipped back around to me.

Jared looked up from me with confusion clearly evident in his voice. "About an hour ago. Didn't Ian come find you?"

I wasn't sure if I had heard him right... they couldn't have gotten home from the raid an hour ago. Ian would have come and found me for sure.

Oh...Oh no. No no-no, no...

Did he say an hour ago? If it were true and Ian did come looking for me I would have been in our room with Kyle... but we weren't doing anything... were we? _Think Wanda, think! _But even if we weren't, would Ian have thought we were? This can't be good. Ian had a temper and we weren't exactly on the best of terms when he left... he would be angry to find me in our room with his brother in it. But angry enough to get a gun?

No. Not Ian.. Not _my_ Ian.

I had to find him.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**(Cherry: It's been a long time, I know. Be happy that I got karmuh to do this! :)**

**(Karmuh: Psh this was all Cherry! I had the basis for the chapter, but she made it 100 times better. =)**


End file.
